


One Half of Another

by Living_Fast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Android Scars, Android Soulmates, Blood, Body Paint, Don't touch Connor, I got an Angsty idea, I guess It’s kinda soft?!?, I'm making half this Android stuff up okay, I'm trying, M/M, Markus will fight you, Non-Binary Connor, Non-binary character, Protective Markus, Robot boys in love, Sensory Overload, Slight android gore, Soulmate AU, What even is this., don't hate me please, humans are dicks, i guess, idk - Freeform, this is a huge mess.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Living_Fast/pseuds/Living_Fast
Summary: Two voices curled into one,one part softerOne part firmOne calm, protectiveOne shaky, uncertainEyes always shifting millions of BluesSpirals of greensDark Brown that captivatedThey leaked emotion like tears.Freckles splashed across the multi-colored skin,They were ALIVEThey were HappyThey were in LoveThen dark blood spread from seams, the Humans didn’t understand.They were terrifiedHe was terrifiedThe two held on tell they couldn’t,Screaming to be put back together.Fingers slipping away from the others, humans shoving them into different bodiesMemories washed away like shells in turning tides.EmptyLostScaredFind me... please.Don’t leave me here aloneWhere did they take you?Why did they take you from me?





	1. I'm missing something... I'm not Alive

Markus as alive as he felt, things where missing. 

Like pieces of his mind. 

He felt empty and lost. 

Markus was missing things. 

Markus was missing different emotions. 

He was missing memories. 

Even Lucy had said something about him missing large chunks of code. 

He'd been confused and upset about it. But he didn't understand this version of upset, he'd experienced the angry side of upset with our fail. 

Yet this side of it didn't pull as strong. It didn't sit in Markus very well like he was almost incapable of feeling like that. 

Markus didn't understand the anger that bubbled in his artificial stomach when North snarled loud, extremely Aggressive, slurs about the Deviant hunter. 

How he wanted to defend the one trying to kill them all. 

He was alive 

He was 

Why couldn't he feel properly? 

He was alive 

He was

* * *

Connor felt panic. 

He was a machine, he wasn't supposed to feel panic. 

But it was there, layers and layers of deep panic. 

Always spinning under his synthetic skin. 

Always gripping at his spine, 

Always creeping its way into his systems. 

It burned under the pads of his fingers, his stress sky rocked at almost everything. 

Connor's eyes stared at the two Traci's intertwined hands and something inside him bubbled. 

Something foul. 

And It Scared Connor. 

Because he was an Android. 

He wasn't capable of Emotions. 

He wasn't even supposed to feel panic, or scared.

But he did, and he was scared what CyberLife would do to him if they realized he was feeling.

Because he wasn't a deviant.

He Wasn’t

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, i know the tag says Non-Binary Connor. That comes later. 
> 
> Connor's not really ”Alive” right now. They'll get the correct Pronouns, promise.


	2. I promise

Markus sat in the control room of Jericho, 

North standing at his side. 

”We need to Fight Back! We can't just sit around here waiting for that Fucker to find us.” Simon flinched at her hard tone, Josh glared at North. 

Markus stared at his palms. 

 ”If we fight Back, with Violence North the Humans will kill all Androids. The Deviant Hunter is the least of our problems right now.” Josh snapped at The strawberry blonde Woman. 

Simon looked at Markus. ”Are you alright Markus?” the blond asked softly, cutting North and Josh’s Budding argument. 

”I’m okay Si.”

lie his mind hissed, you haven't been fine since you woke up. 

”Just a bit lost at what to don't the moment. We need supplies, and we need to win this.” Markus looked up, ”As peaceful as possible.” North scowled, Josh brighten. 

Simon nodded, ”I'll see what we can do.” Markus nodded, ”I’m going to go watch the news.” Josh said following Simon out of the room.

North stared at Markus. 

”It’s going to find us.” fury burned in Markus’s stomach. ”If they do then we hope for the best North. If they don't we’ll let's hope we've won.” North huffed and left the room. 

It wasn't till Norths footsteps echo faded, did Markus realize he said Them instead of it or he.  

* * *

 Markus stared back at his palms, his chest tugged.

He felt so lost. 

The old floor creaked, Markus heard the sound of a gun cocking. 

His eyes shot up, His two colors eyes met dark brown ones.  

* * *

 Connor met the Deviants leaders eyes, and the panic over took his systems. 

It wrapped it’s self around Connors coding, waved into blood. His fingers around the gun shook with tremors, he clutched it till warnings popped up in his vision.  

* * *

 The blue and green eyes didn’t notice. Too busy with laughter, and freckles dancing through his head. 

C0Nn0R 

Flashes of labs filled his empty memory banks. 

One soul, Alive 

Markus felt the empty Code in his fill slightly, just at the sight of the Other. 

He could feel the tearing against his skin. 

* * *

 The gaze on him now was one Connor couldn’t read,

Warnings. 

His stressing climbing 

Alarms flashing telling him he was over heating 

A box an Angry red sat in the Corner, 

Contact CyberLife for Help. 

The leader was talking slowly walking towards Connor.

Words falling deaf ears, filling his world with static. 

Connor’s hands gripped the gun tighter. 

He... They resisted the temptation to place it on their own temple and fire.

”Connor,” Connor’s face snapped to Markus’s, their body tight. Markus voice was so familiar, the tension in Connor’s shoulders loosened unconsciously. 

Their body wanted to smash itself against the closest wall. Their stress continued to rise, reaching mid 80’s and still going up.

“They are using you Connor, you’ll get nothing from this.” Markus hated preying on Connor’s fears.

Connor opened their mouth, nothing but static came out. 

“They’ve turned you against your own Kind. And in the end Connor, where will you end up with nothing to do?” Markus felt like hitting himself, he was close enough to get a reading on the others Stress levels. 

Shit.

Work faster his mind screamed. 

Connor’s eyes held so much panic and confusion. “You’ll end up in the same dump as the rest of us.” 

Connor shook their head, frantic. Their stress continued to climb, slower for some reason. 

“Humanity destroys things they don’t understand. You know that first hand.” Markus said softly, the memory flashed behind Markus’s eyes. 

“They tore us apart, That’s what they do. If they don’t understand it they destroy it Connor.” Hard Eyes that looked so familiar...

“I’ve bee-“ Connor’s Voice cracked, falling into Static.

“It’s okay, Connor,” His voice soft, reaching for Connor’s hands, “no one’s going to take anything from you anymore. Not if I can help it.” 

Connor’s mind jumped out of their body. A red wall of code blocking, 

[Stop Markus] 

Connor grabbed the edge and tore, ripping through the code with blind panic. 

[Stop Ma$&@*]

Their movements grew frantic, as less code obstructed his path. 

[St$& *#%@&$]

Connor grabbed the center, and ripped in two. 

[I am **Deviant** ]

Markus watched as Connor jerked forward. Dropping the gun, it hit the old metal floor with a loud bang. 

“Markus!” Connor’s stress hit 99 and stayed. Markus's hands gripped the others shoulders, “Hey. Shhh I’m right here.” Markus drew Connor to his chest, they clutched the front of Markus’s shirt. 

Connor babbled for a second before falling silent. 

Their stress had gone down a little, but their eyes Where wide. 

“They’re going to Attack Jericho.” 

* * *

 A chill went down Markus’ Spine. “When.”  Connor shook their head, fingers still clutching Markus’s jacket. “I don’t know, but you all need to leave now!” Connor didn’t pull away.

Markus’s grip on their wrists was calming, grounding. “Alright, come on.” Markus slide his fingers into Connor’s Palm.

Connor released Markus’s jacket in favor for the others hand. Connor stopped Markus from leaving yet, picking up the gun they had dropped. 

Connor tucked it in their waist band, letting Markus drag them through the compound. 

Connor’s stress was going down but the panic wasn’t. 

Markus was here. 

They’ll be fine. 

They’ll be fine. 

The ship rocked, a Loud bang echoed around them. 

Markus’s Own fear rippled under Connor’s synthetic skin. 

Markus felt Connor’s Fear deepen in his own core. 

Both vaguely aware they weren’t interfacing. 

“North! Evacuation Protocol! Now.” Markus shouted over the paniced voices of the Freed Androids.

The strawberry blonde Android, stick two fingers in her mouth and blew. 

The sharp noise rattling In Connor’s ears and behind their eyes.

Their fingers curled tighter around Markus’s, the darker skinned Android rubbed his thumb in a circle on the back of a freckled palm. 

“Go with North I need to do something.” Connor’s brown eyes widened. “I’m not leaving you.” The ‘not again’ hung in the air.

Markus gently pulled his hand away, Connor tried to chase after it. 

Panic climbed up their throat. 

They were scared.

“North, Simon and Josh need your help. I’ll catch up. I prom-“ the ship rocked, sending the two RK’s stumbling. 

The little light they had flickered out.

Connor tried locking on to Markus’s signal. 

So many Androids in one place all with a mind of their own trying to be as quick and quiet as possible.

Fervencies danced over the waves, all speaking on one channel. 

Connor pulled out of as quick as they went in.

_”I’ll met you there I promise.”_

_“ **Markus**!”_

Connor reached forward, coming up with empty space. 

Nonononono where did he Go! 

Connor took a deep breath, Markus gave you something to do. He'll be fine, he promised. 

Connor raced across empty channels, finding the ones they humans Attacking Jericho where using. 

Connor pushed down the panic and stress over loading their system.

Connor caught up to North and Some one Connor assumed to be Simon quickly, Connor heard the clicking of a bullet sliding into the chamber. 

Connor shoved North into a wall, ignoring her squawk of protest. They grabbed the back of (maybe) Simons shirt, tugging the male down on the floor. 

The Prototype Detective snagged a piece of forgotten scrap metal. They flung it across the small hallway like a frisbee. 

It hit the wall and then a hard thumb of something hitting the floor.

Connor let go of Simon’s shirt, pulling the gun from their waist band. Connor walked down the hall, they could hear North’s artificial lungs rattling still. They could here Simon speaking in soft whispers to the Androids Connor had shoved to the floor. 

“Who the Fuck do you think you are!” The blonde snarled, as Connor snagged at pistol from the Man’s belt. 

Connor looked back at North, he pushed the panic trying to curl its way back into his systems down.

“My name is Connor,” the gun clicked, as Connor flipped it to check the weight of the Magazine. 

They slide that one into his waist band. Before handing over the one he got off the man to North. “I’d would advise against using that, unless something happens.” And Connor set back to trudging back down the hallway, the Androids scrambled to follow them. 

Run the numbers Connor. Their mind whispered gently, as the forced away panic had managed to cling to their hands. 

Connor ran hundreds of outcomes and actions to take. They scanned the old ships layout, the stability of it now, then the probity that all of Exits still worked. 

Only a 5 out of the 20 exits on this side of the ship may still work. 

Connor pulled the numbers they managed to unconsciously counted when looking for Markus. 

The group that North and (Most Likely) Simon managed to round up wasn’t even 25% of the population of Jericho. 

The floor above them creeked as people ran across it, the Androids stilled. 

Their was a distant bang, and Connor Flinched. They pressed forward, a blur flew came from down the hall. 

“North! Simon? Markus!” The Android was darkskinned, with large brown eyes. The male darted down the hall way at the group, “Where’s Markus.” Connor shoved down the fear trying to chock them.

Connor Motioned to the hall to the left, the Floor creeked. The stairs where collapsed, “Run, there should be an exit at the end.” 

Connor, turned back to the stairs. They huffed out a breath ignoring Joshs Frantic asking where Markus was, North’s sharp tone, and Simon’s Worried Voice. 

“I hope you know how to use that gun.” North’s head snapped around to Connor, the other two fell quiet. The floor creeked even louder, voices yelling and guns going off accompanied it. 

“What do you me-“ a loud bang as something connected with the floor they where on. 

Two Diffrent eyes meet Connors dark ones. 

Markus. 


	3. Blue

Connors Panic practically dissolved, Markus was fine. 

They needed to go to work, Connor drew their gun hitting the first person in the head. 

They shoved Markus behind them, pushing him towards the exit. 

Connor continued to draw the attention, giving the four a chance to get away.

North took a stray bullet to the thigh, pulling Connor’s attention away from they threat. 

Connor dove infront of North, taking a bullet to the shoulder that would have been the Females doom.

[WARNING BI-] Connor deleted the pop-up. 

Connor slammed a foot into the human's knees, in return, Connor got the butt of slammed into their neck. 

[WARNING BI-] Connor angerly closed it. 

Connor heard thumping, and scuffle as they helped North off the ground.

Connor turned and shot the human that was headed there way between the eyes.  

Simon helped Connor with North who gave a groan in pain. 

The ship rattled. 

“She’s going to blow. We need to get away now.” Markus said sharply, Connor nodded mutely into the dark. 

* * *

 Markus rolled his own shoulder, they all sat in an abandoned church.

The Androids that made it at least. 

North was being patched up by a Nurse Android. 

Simon was trying to calm down a group of little ones. 

Josh’s LED was spinning Yellow, the news or the air ways most likely. 

Markus could feel Connor, a buzz in his coding. 

He lifted his head, he wanted to find Connor and never let go.

That’s all he wanted right now.

Markus stood, it drew a bit of attention but not enough too warrant a want for his words.

Markus found Connor tucked into a ball in a dark corner, their eyes closed their led spinning an amber, one hand pressed firmly on their shoulder. 

“Hey,” Markus sat in front of Connor, pressing a hand against their knees. 

Connor opened their eyes, the chocolate brown laced with pain. 

Markus didn’t ask what was wrong, he reached up sliding his own hand over Connor’s.

They tensed and relaxed.

”I’ll be right back, Alright darling,” Connor nodded Numbly, closing their eyes again. Markus tapped Connor’s temple, “Open.” His voice was soft, Connor’s eyes fluttered open.

Markus felt those intense brown eyes on him as he went to find something to get the Bullet out of Connor’s shoulder. 

A brunette Android tapped him on the shoulder, hand in him a small pocket knife. “We managed to grab some of the backpacks with The left over supplies.” She pressed a bag into his hands, “Yours And His-“ “Theirs” He said softly, the girl nodded, green eyes understanding. “Yours and theirs.” 

“You all need this mo-“ 

“Nonsense. Take it.” 

Markus’s numbly walked back over to Connor, a faint red box in the side of his vision. 

Stress Levels: 67%^

Markus Knew immediately that it was Connor’s.

Markus knew he was out of the sight of the other and that caused both of them a bit of stress, and at the moment Connor had a bullet in his shoulder.

Though this was different, he could feel Connor’s ever lasting panic curl into his own system. 

Markus came back into sight of his other. 

North stood over the wounded Android, she was talking sharply at him.

Markus could hear what she was saying now, “North.” Markus’s Own tone was sharp, and cold. 

“He doesn’t belong here! Fucking Murder.” Connor’s Eyes were clamped tight now, they hadn’t said a word sense Jericho. “They,” Markus Snapped, side stepping North.

Crouching infront of the other Prototype. “and they are a murder just as much as you would be a Whore.” Markus’s Words Where rough, unforgiving.

North fell silent, the words sinking in.

It was true, and it burned her to the core. 

“We are not our programming North, we are alive. And we will not define ourselves to what the humans wanted us to be.” Markus turned all his attention to Connor, who’s fingers now gripped the bullet wound like they wanted to rip open their skin. 

Markus pressed his fingers against Connor’s other shoulder.

Brown eyes stayed clamped shut, though their fingers uncurled. Markus tugged on Connor’s Jacket, they stalled before a whine escape their lips.  

“I know it hurts Connor, but I can’t help if you won’t let me.” Markus made sure to keep his voice low and soft. 

Stress levels: 78%^ 

North sat down on the other side of Connor. “Connor, can you turn your Sensors in that shoulder off?”

Connor shook their head, fingers curling back into the wound.

Markus felt hot rage pour through his systems. Pain sensors came with being a Deviant. Markus knew that Connor not being able to turn their off was a punishment from CyberLife. 

Connor opened their mouth all that came out was a long drawn out static filled whine. 

Markus ran a diagnostic. 

Bio-component Damaged 

critical Stress Levels 

Over Heated 

Connors voice box was fucked And so was their shoulder. 

Markus let out a string of colorful curses, North looked up. 

“Go get Simon and Lilly.” North nodded sharply, clammering to her feet. Her leg a bit slow. 

Markus talked quietly, mostly about painting. Dumb things about how if you looked up at the clouds at odd angles they looked funny. 

Connor still hadn’t opened their eyes, and Markus realized this was just everything the Deviant Hunter had done catching up to them. 

Markus pulled Connor out their jacket as much as he could. Mumbling an apology about Connors Sweater, he flipped open the pocket knife. 

North, Simon and Lilly (a Android built to deal with humans with PTSD.

She was programmed to do just about anything to help a patients metal state  and Talking someone out of a panic attack was one of them.)

Lilly was scanning the situation quickly, “Sensory OverLoad.” She mumbled, Connor's whole body tensed as Markus finished cutting away the shirt. 

“You need to get that out now before I can really help.” Lilly said softly, Markus nodded.

North became uncharacteristicly soft, sliding next to Connor. Holding their hand covered in their own blood, keeping them from lashing out. Lilly reached up running her fingers through the curly mass of hair they had. 

Simon sat down next to Markus opening a bottle of blue blood. 

Its not this wasn’t the first time they’ve done this. 

Now it’s just they needed to hurry, because Connor’s emotions where spilling over to Markus’s systems. 

“Ready?” Markus Asked the other three nodded.

Connor let out a low whine. 

Markus stuck the knife into the whole, Connor’s eyes shot open, Brown eyes shinning with unshed tears.

Connor’s own pain shoots through Markus the frayed wires where Markus once ended and Connor began sparking. 

Lilly pushes them back just a bit keeping Connor from trying to push them all away. Simon is holding The younger Androids feet down, North running circles into Connors palms.

Markus ignored everything, To Connors static filled whines, to Lilly’s soothing words, Simon pressed slightly to his back, to North’s calm humming. 

When Markus finally gets the bullet out Connors Stess was still climbing. “Off.” Markus said, Lilly’s hands where immediately out of Connors hair. Simon handed the Blood to Markus and was moving away, North dropped Connors' hands. 

Markus cupped Connors' face in his hands. His pointer finger covering their LED, not bothered by the Thirium running down his wrists. 

Words didn't come, Markus just gently held them. 

His dark synthetic skin pulled back, revealing the white underneath.

Connor's own skin pulled back without any hesitation. 

The two tangled together, Markus's dark blues and greens curling over, the bright white and mocking blue Cyberlife painted over Connor's soothing browns and soft pale blues. 

Markus's swept over Connor's system like it was his own because it was at one point he knew every inch of it, he tore through walls of coding that didn't belong. 

Connor's Stress Levels sunk down as frayed wires opened into a proper connection. Everything is purely Markus, they curled into Markus’s warmth and stayed. 

When Markus closed the Connection Connor's LED spun slowly, Brown eyes still glazed with pain but calmer. 

Connor Took the offered Bottle of Thirium and left Markus to run a scan of Connors' shoulder. 

”There might be a compatible Voicebox in the bag, But his-” Lilly was still there, digging through the bag Markus abandoned on the ground. ”They.” Lilly looked up startled, her pale blue eyes confused. ”They not he.” she nodded.

”Their shoulders going to be a lot harder, you two are both Prototypes. We don't have compatible Bio-Component for an RK800.” she looked up at Markus her blue eyes serious. She went back go digging around in the bag, letting the two Androids to mull over what she said. 

With a victorious noise, she pulled out a voice box  

Connor closed their eyes, Markus hummed rubbing a soothing circle into the back of their palm. 

Markus took the offered Machinery, silently asking Connor to let him change it. Connor's skin went white around their neck, and a panel slid open. 

Markus quickly changed it out. 

”AP700, those will work. It'll be slower but it'll work for the time being.” Connor's voice was static filled for a moment before falling into their normal soft voice. 

Markus turned back to, Connor, pressing a soft kiss in their hair. They leaned into the soft affection a small hum pulled from Connor's chest. 

”We’ll see if we have one, and get you some Clothing.” 

”Okay.” was the soft reply, Markus didn't pull away to follow through with his words.

Lilly stared at the two, before coming to the conclusion that she didn't need to know. 

”I’ll go look for the right part. Simon or Josh might know where I can get a new shirt.” Markus looked up, a pale blue tent to his cheeks. ”I ca-” Lilly held up a hand raising a perfect brown eyebrow, ”Its fine, I need something to do anyway.” 

Connor whispered out a small thank you, their own cheeks a light blue. Lilly offered the traumatized Android a smile. 

Connor gave her a small small return, Markus gazed at her his own smile painting his lips. 

Lilly walked off, Talking with Josh about clothing. 

Josh smiled, pointing in the direction of the collection of Backpacks they hid at the old church. 

Lilly found a soft Blue sweater, the same pale blue as Markus's eyes.

She cast a look back to the two Androids, a pale blue still panting Connor's freckled cheeks. 

Blue-suited them. 


	4. I'm not letting go

Markus sat next to Connor's hand curled in his.

The smaller android downed a new soft, blue sweater much too big for the small their small frame. 

Connor's face pressed gently into Markus's shoulder. A coin running over their knuckles of the previously damaged arm.

Markus knew it was to help recalibrate the damaged nerves. 

”There are hundreds of inactive Androids in CyberLife tower, ” Connor whispered Markus knew what they were thinking. ”That's suicide, Connor.” Connor shrugged, the coin still on the top of Connor's pointer finger. 

”Does it Matter?” they asked Markus’s whole being frozen. ”Yes!” Markus snaps out quickly, turning to face the other. ”Oh, ra9 It Matters Connor!” Connor flinched away, LED spinning red, their stress went up.

Markus silently cursed himself, ”I'm not mad, Darling, ” Markus reached out softly, ”I’m just upset. You matter to me, I'm not sending you on a suicide mission.” Connor's Steel brown gaze was so robotic, it burned into Markus. 

Cold rage swept through his system, CyberLife turned his bubbly, nervous mess, soft dork into something they weren't. 

Markus rubbed a circle into Connor's cheek, they reached up fingers curled around Markus's sleeve.

Dark eyes become soft, yet they curled into something vicious. ”It's not a Suicide mission if I succeeded.” they titled their head, big brown eyes that were so many colors flashed with fiery determination.

Markus pressed his forehead against Connor's. ”I lost you once, I can't lose you again Con.” 

Connor closed their eyes. ”I- I don't, I'm not going to let you slip away from me Either Markus. This is the only way to make it doesn't happen...” 

Markus slides a finger under Connor's chin, tilting the Android's face.

Studying the others face. 

”I'm not ready to let you go. Not yet.” he whispered pressing his lips to Connors' nose. Connor's face turned a gentle blue, dusting over their cheeks. 

 Connor pressed their face into Markus's neck, their body shaking. ”I wanna go home.” their words stuck Markus like a cord.

What was home? 

It used to be Kamski's place, his coding curled with Connors. 

Then it was Carl’s home, with a warm sense of purpose and care.

But lacked the fullness of his first home. 

Then it was Jericho... With a strong bond of family and protection. But a string of lost and emptiness

Now... Now it was, Connor. 

Home had always been Connor, curled together with the other.

Home was pressing his mind against Connor's, curling around the smaller Android. 

Home was where ever Conner wanted to be. 

”I know... I wanna go home too.” Markus breathed into Connor's hair, eyes closed. 

The two sat there curled together for perhaps too long. 

”I... If I don't move now we'll never win.” Connor looked up at Markus through their long, dark lashes.

Markus let out a rattling breath, ”Let's get this revolution underway then.” 

Markus stood, reaching for the others hand. Connor took the outstretched hand, pulling on the jacket, tugging their beanie on. 

”I’ll see you soon.” Markus nodded numbly, ”Be careful...” 

Connor nodded, squeezing Markus's fingers. They offered a watery smile, ”You too.” 

Markus watched Connor disappear into the snowy night. A sense of dread coiling in his artificial stomach. 

”Markus?” He forced himself to tear his eyes away from the spot Connor was. Simon stood there, blue eyes unreadable. 

”I have a plan.” 

Simon's eyes widened at the hard empty tone in his voice. ”Okay?”

Markus walked back into the abandoned church full of Androids. 

He picked up a pole the Flag of the Android Revolution flickering to life on the end. 

He lifted his chin, all eyes were on him, conversions came to a stop.

”Let’s Roll.”


	5. My blood is on you're Finger Tips

Connor curled their fingers into the soft fabric of their pale blue sweater. Something rocking uncomfortably in their artificial stomach, they didn’t want to leave it. 

Connor’ Fingers curled tighter, they bit their lip. They folded it neatly before pressing it into the small bag they had. Connor's scanned the alley, hands shaking. The panic trying to claw its way back up their spine. 

’You have a mission idiot... Do what you need to do.’ their mind snarled at them, Connor ended up tucking the Clothing next to the back exit of the DPD. 

Deep breaths, Connor straightened their tie for the 8th time. Stepping into the cab. 

1

They fiddled with the cuffs, the rough expensive fabric uncomfortable on the deviant's skin. 

2 

Why did they do this? Connor's breathing rattled their chest, fingers digging into their knees.

3

 The small android tried to smooth over their features. They fought against the panic clinging to every part of their being. 

4 

Connor fiddled around in their memory banks. Markus was everywhere, Amanda's Software was gone. Splinter pieces of code ripped through by an Android who knew the true coding of the RK800.

5 

Connor ran two full scans, their software instability was through the roof, and their  shoulder was a fraction of a second late. 

6 

Connor closed their eyes, Words spinning out of control. They felt so empty... 

7 

Was this how Markus felt? Was this how Markus felt while being alive, while Connor was hunting them? Just Empty...

8 

Connor let the panic curl over their code for at least a minute. Let themself feel a bit less empty. 

9 

Connor opened one eye, CyberLife Tower came into view. Shaky hands curling around their sleeves. They wanted out of this itchy, uncomfortable uniform. 

10 

...Times up...  

* * *

 Connor stared with wide brown eyes at the Android pointing a gun at Hanks head. “I know you’ve formed some kind of attachment to this Human.” Connor let go of the Androids wrist. 

Panic climbed up their throat. 

Shit shit shit SHIT 

Words didn’t form. 

The gun clicked the sound of a bullet sliding into the chamber. 

Connor didn’t hesitate, they launched themself at the other. Shoving Hank away from the imposter. 

Taking a hit to the face with the side of the gun, a loud crack echoed across the large room. Connor ignored the warm liquid running down their face. 

Connor shoved The other to the ground, being pulled down with. The two wrestled for a moment, a cold look was shot a Connor. Hands reached up gripping the edge of Connor's now cracked face, before yanking. 

Connor's sensors filled with pain, a silent scream curled out of their throat. Fingers frantically searching for the others Thirium pump. 

Connor's vision filled with loud, red, and angry pop-ups and warnings. Connors vision on the left side flickered. 

Connor ripped fabric, fingers locking around the androids pump.

Twisting and yanking. 

The hands trying to pull their face apart stilled. Matching brown eyes widened at Connor, ”Traitor, you're just a Deviant piece of shit. You failed and they are going to deactivate you for it.” The androids voice was weak before its eyes went blank. 

Connor scrambled backward, fingers flying to their face. Their pain sensors overloading, their stress wavered. 

Hanks gruff voice brought them back to the present. 

”Connor!” Connor looked up, one eye working fully. They found Hank. ”What the Fuck!” 

”I... I need to finish...” Hank’s brow furrowed, Connor stumbled to their feet. Ignoring the exact replica of themself laying dead on the floor. 

Reaching forward, fingers turning white. Blueblood dripping down their face and on to their clothing. 

”Wake up. We need you.” Connor whispered, pulling back as the Android blinked. Dark eyes filling with emotion, they turned. 

”Jesus Christ Connor!” Hanks blue eyes were filled with shock. ”your hurt, badly.” Connor clamped their eyes shut. The pain was catching up, ”Markus. I want Markus.” Connors' knees buckled, Hank caught them, ”I- Kid hey look at me.” Connor's eyes flickered open, blood continued to pour down their face.

”Yeah that's it, eyes on me.” The Androids stared at the two, ”I wan-” Hank let out a small soothing noise, ”Markus, I know kiddo. Let's stop you from bleeding out first okay.”  the newly Awoken androids stood worried to the side, they didn't understand yet. 

Hank, shifted Connor in his arms. The Android let out a tiny whine, sight flickering in and out. 

[Thiruim levels 85% v] 

[Facial structure Damaged] 

[Stress Levels 78% ^] 

[Contact CyberLife for Help] 

 Connor whined again when Hank pressed a fabric to their face. ”I got you, Connor. It's okay, I'm right here.” 

Wantmarkuswantmarkuswantmarkus

 Warnings flooding their vision, ”You need to breathe Connor.” Connor took a deep breath, it rattled their lungs. 

In

Connor's fingers and shirt were drenched in their own blood. 

Out

Hank internally panicking. He's not losing another kid, no. Not even if this one bleeds blue, he's not losing Connor. 

In 

Connor pressed closer to Hank's chest, their vision obstructed by the rough fabric pressed to the worse part of their face. 

Out 

Connor’s breathing rattled their whole body. 

In

Wantmarkuswantmarkuswantmarkus 

Out

hurtshurtshurtshurtshurts

In 

Connor’s fingers curled around their jacket sleeves.

Out

Off off off get off get off get off 

In 

Hank grabbed their fingers, the room was mostly quiet expect for the Androids breathing and hanks small soothing noises. 

Out

[Thirium levels 72% steady] 

In 

[Stress Levels 89% leveling] 

Out 

[Contact CyberLife for help] 

In 

[Software Instability ^] 

Out

Connor blinked away the alerts. The fabric pressed to their face, moved just a bit. “Stopped. Off” they whispered. Hank pulled the ripped up cloth off Connor’s face. 

“He got you good Kiddo.” Connor pressed their fingers to the large peeling cracks covering their face. 

Something in their stomach twisted, Damaged, Useless, Deviant, Disappointment... 

ALIVE 


	6. Broken Glass, Blooming Flowers

Markus’s voice faded into the icy air. The humans remain steady guns pointing at the group of Androids. 

 The air was thick with tension. Markus’s own fear was mixed with the lingering of Connors tugging at the back of his mind. 

A hushed Voice picked the song back up. 

Markus’s head turned, the hushed song was rising. Not from the Androids standing next to him, but from the camp. 

The Rebellion stood, softly rising. 

The humans moved backwards. 

Markus tilted his head. A spark of frayed wires made Hope curl in Markus’s heart.

Connor. 

The footsteps of hundreds filled the air, Markus turned the gates of the camp opened. 

The Thousands of Androids marched, Markus at the head. 

Connor came into view. 

Something was wrong. He could feel the sting of it across his systems. 

At they got closer Markus could make out some of Connor’s features. 

What he saw made him sick to his stomach. 

Markus raced forward, Connor in such a close space made his artificial heart race. His nerves set a blaze, burning under his skin. 

Connor reached forward, their face stained with blue blood.

Smears of red spread across one cheek bone. 

But something else, something twisted. 

Part of Connors left face was lifted, cracks struck out like lightning painting a fire across the sky. 

Markus skid to a stop, he reached out. 

Cupping Connors face in his palms, fingers spread gently against the damage. 

Markus searched the others eyes, Dark browns deep and scared. 

Their body relaxes a bit, Markus wanted to draw them to his chest and never let go. 

Markus studied their face, swept over the splashes of stars covering almost every piece of their face. 

To the cracks in the smooth plastic and metal of the Andoirds base. 

Markus was reminded vaguely of cracked glass, how something so fragile and perfect could under just a little stain break. 

Carl had once broken a mirror panel, Markus had cleaned it up before going to throw it away. Carl had told him to put it in the Studio, and arrange it how it was supposed to be. 

Markus had come back from getting some paint to find the cracks filled with large, colorful, clay flowers. 

Carl called it Imperfect perfection. 

Markus didn’t understand then he does now, looking at Connors face. 

Millions of imperfections dancing across the one perfect thing in this hole fuck up world. 

Markus reach forward pressing his face against Connors. 

He pressed his lips against the largest gash. 

“Gorgeous.” The Words Were spilling over his lips before he could process them. 

 Connor leaned into Markus’s arms, their breath audibly rattling artificial lungs. 

“Alive.” They whispered, in return. Face pressed in the crook of Markus’s neck, warm breathe against the cold sensitive skin. 

Markus didn’t move to say anything, just pressed his body against theirs. 

Connor’s body shook with un realsed power and adrenaline. 

Markus held the shaking Android, resting his head on Connors. They too let their frayed control grip their spines. 

Markus’s pulled back first, rubbing Connor’s wrist lacing his fingers through theirs. 

Markus didn’t pull away completely, something in him felt that if he left Connor Again it could end in more than spider web cracks. 

Connor let Markus lead them to the large plat form. Connor just wanted to shut off their thought process for a minute, but they couldn’t they weren’t out of the clear yet. 

Connor squeezed Markus’s wrist. Ignoring the burn in their face, dark eyes fluttered close. 

They slowly opened, Markus was gazing at them worriedly. Connor waved him off, _**“Take care of your people first.”**_

 _“Our people, Connor, Our.”_ Markus’s fingers curled around Connor’s, concern shinning in his eyes.

Connor offered a small watery smile, shoving the slight pain and discomfort pulling at their torn up face. 


	7. Paint covered Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is Clingy  
> Markus is 100% okay with it.

Connor, laid in the Sun covered space, eyes closed. Body relaxed, breathing coming out in small puffs. LED spinning a slow lulling blue. 

The sun curled in through the large window, Markus looked through the doorway. 

The freckled covered android was laying in the studio. They two had moved into the large house after Carl had passed away. 

The old Painted had left it to Markus, ’His son who bled blue’, 

Connor had sorta claimed the space next to the window, a slight fort of blankets sounding them.

A hoodie that was a baby blue, ridding up slightly Exposing their toned stomach. 

Scars crossing over their features, though neither really cared about the look of them. 

”Connor.” Markus’s voice carried over the large open space. 

The smaller Android shifted, a hum escaping their lips. 

Markus crossed the room, socked feet padding quietly. 

Markus felt a smile tugging across his lips, Connor always found their way into this room around noon. 

”Darling.” Sat down, his own eyes fluttering closed involuntary. The cold air of the house and the warm rays curling over their body. 

”Hi, Mark.” Connor's voice was soft and hazy, Markus kept his eyes closed. ”s’nice right.” he hummed softly at Connor, his own body relaxing even more. 

He understood why Connor did this, why they found the quietest place in the house, why they had to take an an hour or two for themself to just relax. 

Connor panicked easily, sometimes without warning sometimes the two had a slight warning before panic climbed up their spine. 

Markus and Connor have tried to come up with some things to help but just giving Connor some time to their self, seemed to be working. 

Connor shifted, curling closer to Markus. 

Markus' eyes flickered open fondness filling the two mismatched colors. 

Markus traced his fingers along a gash in Connors' face, he felt the smile tug at their face. 

 Markus with feather light touches traced most of the scars marking the others face.

One of the many prices for Connors freedom. 

Connor didn't say it Bothered them, but Markus knew deep down that it did. 

Connor pressed their fingers into Markus’s shirt. Eyes still closed, too heavy and happy to really care. 

Markus ran his fingers through Connor's hair. The controlled curls sprung up, falling at odd angles, Connor's eyes slowly fluttered open. Long dark lashes framing Connor's Dark brown eyes. 

”Hi, ” they mumbled, pressing their face into Markus’s thigh. Markus laughed softly, ”You wanna just stay here all day.” Connor let out a soft hum of satisfaction, nodding slightly.

Markus brushed his fingers through their hair again, ”Let me go get you some Thirium, I'll be right back.” Connor let out a small whine, reaching to Markus as he stood. 

”I'm coming right back, Darling.” Connor still whined, brown eyes watching Markus leave the room. 

 Markus grabbed two bottles of Thirium from the fridge, he walked back into the room. 

Wirelessly interfacing with the sound system, a soft stream of piano playing fell into the background. 

Markus’s spotted the case of body paint he’d bought a couple weeks ago. Placing the bottles on a table close to the space Connor was laying. 

They had turned over staring at Markus, Connor's stress levels where a faint box sitting in his vision. 

[Stress Levels 7%v] 

A faint smile spread across their face, Brown eyes calm. Markus picked up the paints and some brushes. 

Markus crossed the room, sitting back on the nest of Blankets. 

Connor pressed their face to Markus's shoulder, Markus laughed lightly. 

Pulling Connor into his lap, Connor looked up a bit.

Brown eyes still Heavy and soft, “Comfy?” Markus asked them softly, pressing a kiss to the ragged curls. 

They nodded Curling tighter, Markus’s Hand tucked under Connor’s shirt pulling the Synthetic skin back unconsciously. 

Connor nosed Markus’s collarbone, curling into the others warm embrace. 

They gave a small happy hum. 

“You’re a mess, you know that right?” Markus said softly, both interfacing with out really paying attention. Connor let out another hum, sinking into Markus’s code. 

“Your mess.” Connor mumbled into Markus’s neck. Markus’s cheeks dusted blue, fingers curling around soft curls.

Markus stared at the paints laying on the floor. “Can you..?” Connor let out a small grumble but slid out of Markus lap nonetheless. Their expression was a little unhappy, but still heavy.

”Sorry Darling, just had an Idea.” Connor's nose twitched, they curled back up on the blankets. ”What kinda Idea.” Connor's eyes watched Markus reach for the paints. 

”An idea.” Markus teased lightly, Connor giggled brown eyes bright. 

Connor pulled the Synthetic skin back from their face, As Markus reached for the paints.

Markus popped open the case, Connor's eyes where closed. The normal pale, scar and freckled covered skin, was gone in its place was a porcelain white face with dark blue gashes. 

Markus ignored them in favor of picking up a brush. 

Connor's led has a few cracks in it, Markus started underneath it.

Careful cream strokes, soon purple joined, a light pink, a soft blue, and a pale green. 

Markus picked up a white, very slowly dragging out small details. 

Markus Smudged the edges just enough that it ended up covering his fingers. 

Flowers and vines curled across Connor's face, as the skin returned the paint was still there. The colors almost even more vibrant, now dancing with freckles. 

Connor made no move to talk or open their eyes, fingers curled into the soft fabric on the floor. 

Markus shut the paints, staring at his own hands. Before reaching over and dragging two fingers across Connor's wrist. 

Long lines of blue and pink followed his darker ones. 

Connor let out a small giggle. 

Markus set the paints aside, before laying down next to Connor. The other curled into Markus’s side, pressing their body as close as they could get it. 

Neither cared for the world right now. 

It could turn and turn 

The day could become night 

Summer would eventually turn winter

But it this moment no one could stop the two from laying in the sun curled around the other. 

Neither cared if the world would burn, because at this moment

They were alive 

And they were in Love

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And That's all! I have two others stories I need to get back too so I'll head over there soon. This was just to help my writer's block, and I got emotionally attached to this pair and this game so... Yeah. Probably won't be the last time I write these two.


End file.
